The Future Awaits
by Lithos Maitreya
Summary: After vanishing from the Pokemon World at the end of PMD 1, the main character finds himself evolved into a Charizard and in the land of Giratina. Why does Gardevoir suddenly appear so beautiful? Oneshot, GardevoirxCharizard PMD 1/2 main character.


**Hello. This is a little something I came up with. I felt the need to explain the GardevoirxStar (main character of PMD ½, to those of you who haven't read my Team Soul series) that appeared in chapter one of Explorers of the Rings. Yes, it is an absolutely insane pairing. Deal with it. The pairing actually spawned out of a desire to pair Star with **_**someone **_**(preferably bipedal, and absolutely female. Homosexuality is all very well and good, but I can't write it) and, due to Gardevoir's appearance in the story, I just decided on her. I think it works. Enjoy.**

**Notes: Algator is the Partner. This is set right after the Staff Roll on PMD 1. Star is the main character. Giratina is in charge of all the stuff with spirits and ghosts. He was in charge of the operation of bringing Star to the Pokemon world in the first place. This story incorporates the theory of reincarnation. I'm not saying that's my belief (I keep an open mind to any [sane] ideas) but this story uses it due to necessity of not making the Human World seem evil. 'Cause it isn't. Much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the franchise. If I did, Pokemon would be a lot more like Legend of Zelda, with destiny, and magical artifacts, and all that stuff. So all of you should thank your stars I don't.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Future Awaits<strong>_

* * *

><p>I looked out into the black, star–filled abyss around my tiny sphere of light. I could still glimpse the tiny pinprick of light that was the world I had just left far below me. Above was another world, coming closer.<p>

The instant I landed on the grass, I felt something in my mind break. Suddenly, I was assaulted by memories. Memories of my life as a human, and of other lives – many of them – before. I looked around, and there, right behind me, was Gardevoir. Behind her was what seemed to be a wall of darkness.

I looked down at her, and then noticed the oddity of that. I was a Charmander, wasn't I? I looked down at myself, and realized that, somehow, I had evolved into a Charizard. No wonder Gardevoir had suddenly seemed so lovely. As a Charmander, my hormones were nigh on nonexistent, but a Charizard was a fully fledged adult.

While I was thinking, a look of pure joy crossed Gardevoir's face and she turned to face the shadows behind her. "You see, my Lord?" she cried. "Destiny has more in store for him!"

"This is most irregular…" hissed a new voice, almost serpentine, and radiating power. The black wall seemed to be its source, and I suddenly saw that it was no longer a wall. It was coalescing, taking shape.

"But it is truth!" she said. "His fate lies with us a little longer!"

"…Very well. If he is willing." The voice whispered. The dark being suddenly finished taking form, and there, before me, hovered Giratina in its Origin Form. I knew it because I had met it once before, en route to the Pokemon world. Giratina turned to me. "Star, you have completed the task to which you were set. But it seems that, if you so choose, Destiny has more to give you if you remain. The doors to two worlds are open to you. Make your choice. Cast off your humanity, and become, truly, a Pokemon, or leave your Pokemon's skin behind you and return to the world of humans."

If Giratina had given this choice at any other time, it would have been easy. However, now I remembered both my lives while I was here. I hesitated. This choice wasn't one of those that would affect my future forever. It would _be_ my future.

I looked at Gardevoir. She was, undeniably, one of the kindest beings I had ever known, and certainly the most beautiful. I thought of Algator, my dear partner, the greatest friend I'd ever had, as a human or a Pokemon. I thought of Alakazam, and Tyranitar, and Charizard, and Shiftry, and Absol, and Caterpie, and all the other friends I had made as a Pokemon. "What of my friends and family in the human world?" I asked the Spirit Lord. "Will they miss me forever?"

"No," murmured Giratina, "You will return to them, reincarnated, with no memory of us here. One day…"

Suddenly the choice was plain. "I don't want to leave." I stated. "I want to stay longer. With my invaluable, irreplaceable friend."

"Very well," Giratina hissed. "I will prepare my powers." And he winked out of existence, leaving myself and Gardevoir alone.

She turned to me and smiled. "You get to stay with Algator! Isn't it great?" she laughed.

I smiled back. "With him… and with you." I replied.

Her smile turned sad. "Not really. I'm still no more than a spirit."

"No," I said, "Not if I can help it. I promise you, Gardevoir, I will find a way to bring you back."

She frowned at me. "Why?" she asked. "I'm happy enough here. Being Giratina's servant gives a freedom you can't imagine."

"My reasons aren't entirely selfless," I admitted. "Has anyone ever told you that you are on the rather ludicrously beautiful side of life?"

She blushed, staring at me in surprise. "You've never acted like this before, Star. What's gotten into you?"

"The hormones of an adult Charizard," I said, grinning. "I notice, however, that you're looking rather pleased with my words." It was true, though she blushed still more at my observation. "What's gotten into you?"

"The hormones of an adult Gardevoir." She murmured, looking into my eyes. "Believe me, your perspective isn't the only one changing with your evolution. I've loved you since I first met you, but more like a little brother or son. It's hard to romantically love a Charmander."

"It's equally difficult to romantically love _as_ a Chamander." I told her. "I've loved you this whole time too, as an older sister or mother. Now I'm a Charizard, though." I stepped closer to her. "Now I can really say that I love you."

I took her into my arms then, hers snaking their way around my neck. "I love you too," she whispered, and her lips met my lipless lizard's mouth.

* * *

><p>Now it was later. Giratina had returned, and was ready to send me back to the Pokemon world.<p>

"Your choice has not changed?" he inquired.

I shook my head. "I am certain."

"As you say, Starbane." He replied, preparing his power.

"Wait, what?" I cried. "What did you call me?"

"Starbane. That is your name now," he told me. "Your Hero's name."

_Starbane…_

I nodded. "It'll do."

He chuckled. "Indeed. Farewell, Hero! May we meet again, one day." And his power hit me. My body began to dissolve. The Spirit Lord nodded at me once, and vanished.

I turned to Gardevoir. "So, this is good bye," I murmured to her.

"For now," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you, Star."

"And I you," I told her. "But we will meet again, I promise."

We embraced then. In my arms, she mumbled, "I love you, Starbane."

"I love you too, Gardevoir." I said softly, as my arms vanished from around her. Our lips met one last time, and then I was a glimmering orb once more, traveling between the worlds. Algator was waiting…

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! And if you liked this, Check out my Team Soul Trilogy! Thank you for your time.<strong>


End file.
